Magicians
Magicians (魔法使い, Mahōtsukai) aren't like normal humans who can't use Magic without using special tools like a Metal Vessel, Household Vessel or a Magic Tool. They are humans that are able to give commands to the Rukh in order to transform Magoi into Magic, without the help of those tools. These humans are able to see and communicate with Rukh since birth and with them cause several natural phenomena. Among these Magicians, there are ranks. Magi, Sorcerers, and Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc. all belong to the class of Magicians. The strength you have in using Magic is decided by the quantity of Magoi you are able to extract from the Rukh. Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc., have little quantities of Magoi in their bodies. Sorcerers have a great quantity of Magoi in their bodies and can do a lot of magic. Magi can not only use the Magoi inside their body, but from their environment, as well (though this process can be very tiring as well). This gives them a much higher capacity for Magic than the other two categories. Magician's bodies are more frail than average human beings, because they have to accommodate for the Magoi. In order to compensate for this, they must learn the defense magic, Borg. There is also a method to create artificial magicians; who created this method and how it was done is unknown. Types/Traits of Rukh Magicians and Rukh have some individual traits. The Rukh that cause the waves in the sea and the rukh that cause the wind in the sky are different and Magnostadt classified that infinite types of rukh out there into 8 great categories in this way: 1st type: Rukh that manipulates heat/flames. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Red Magicians". 2nd type: Rukh that manipulates water. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Blue Magicians". 3rd type: Rukh that manipulates light. 4th type: Rukh that manipulates lightning. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Yellow Magicians". 5th type: Rukh that manipulates wind. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "White Magicians". 6th type: Rukh that manipulates sound. 7th type: Rukh that manipulates power/strength. ''Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Black Magicians". '''8th type': Rukh that manipulates life. Magicians who have an affinity to this type are called "Purple Magicians". When the Rukh for a type are used they shine their respective colors. :For example: The Rukh of first type shine with a red color for humans eyes when they cause a natural phenomenon, for that reason the first type magician are commonly called “red magicians” as well. Magicians who learn one type, have to go straight across the line to their next best rukh type. :For example: Aladdin has an affinity for the 1st type of rukh, Heat/Flame, so he is next best paired with the 5th type, Wind. Types of Magicians Magi *Aladdin (from Alma Torran) *Judar *Scheherazade *Yunan *Gyokuen Ren (from Alma Torran) *Titus Alexius Sorcerers *Doron *Irene Smirnoff *Ithnan *Jinjin *Junjun *Markkio *Matal Mogamett *Myers *Nero *Reirei *Sai Lin *Sana *Solomon *Sphintus Carmen *Weapons/Arms Dealer *Yamraiha Witch Doctors/Fortune Tellers etc. *Baba Category:Existence Category:Rukh Category:Magician